Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), flash memory, and resistive memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include phase change memory (PCM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM), for instance.
Resistive memory devices, such as PCM devices, can include a resistive variable material such as a phase change material, for instance, which can be programmed into different resistance states to store data. The particular data stored in a phase change memory cell can be read by sensing the cell's resistance, e.g., by sensing current and/or voltage variations based on the resistance of the phase change material.
Programming a phase change memory cell to various resistance states can thermally disturb adjacent phase change memory cells. Thermal disturbance of adjacent phase change memory cells can include an undesired change in the resistance of adjacent phase change memory cells. Such thermal disturbance can reduce the reliability of the memory cells by leading to data loss, for instance.